Harry Potter and the Secret of the Veil
by Lucy Labelle
Summary: Starts just after OotP starts off. Harry is anxiously awaiting the beginning of his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There are many intersting twists and turns that will keep you on your toes. PG for minor and infrequent language.
1. Unexpected Visitors

Chapter One

Unexpected Visitors

A scream rang out through number four, Privet Drive, breaking the deadly silence that had loomed there since it's resident wizard-in-training had returned. He sat up in bed, his scar searing. He looked out of his bedroom window and heaved a sigh of relief. It was well past daybreak, meaning that for the first time all summer, his scream hadn't woken anyone up. By now his monster of a cousin, Dudley, was certainly 'out to tea' with his gang. His Uncle Vernon, the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills, would already be stuck in his regular morning traffic jam, and, by the looks of it, his Aunt Petunia was tending to her garden of tulips.

It was then that the emerald eyed, tousle haired Harry Potter remembered his dream. It was nothing special; he had had it every night since his return to Privet Drive. It was always the same. The long, dark corridor with the black door at the end of it, leading into the circular room filled with doors, down in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic, in London. However, unlike his dreams last spring, he turned not to the glittering room containing all the prophecies, but to the room with the arch and black veil, where he had seen Bellatrix Lestrange kill his godfather. Harry began to walk toward the veil, drawn by Sirius' voice. Just as he reaches the arch, the veil bursts into flames and the red, cat-like eyes of Lord Voldemort charge at him. Then, he would wake up screaming. Harry was used to this dream by now, and although he knew he would never actually get to see his godfather, he still longed to see him for the last time.

Harry walked downstairs to see breakfast on the table waiting for him, which he found quite unusual. Normally at the Dursley's house, if Harry missed breakfast, he'd have either to make and clean up his own breakfast, or wait until lunch. He was helping himself to grits and toast when a large tawny owl began tapping at the kitchen window. Checking first to see that Aunt Petunia was busy weeding the flowerbed, he let the owl in. Harry was surprised to see that along with his copy of the Daily Prophet, there was a letter. Assuming it was for him, he began to open it. It came as quite a bit of the shock when the letter bit him. _This must be from Hagrid _Harry thought. Hagrid was Harry's first friend in the wizarding world, and had a habit for keeping 'interesting' and dangerous pets, most of which took up the majority of his tiny hut on the grounds at Hogwarts, where he was the groundskeeper and Harry's Care of Magical Creatures professor.

As Harry examined the envelope, wondering how to get to the letter inside, he noticed that in violet ink was not his name, but his muggle aunt's. He walked out of the kitchen and into the backyard

"Er, Aunt Petunia?" he ventured. He was surprised when she replied, "Is something the matter Harry, dear? You looked very disturbed." Aunt Petunia had been particularly nice to him all summer, but she had never called him "dear".

"I, uh, did you just call, never mind, I'm fine, but, uh, an owl just delivered this and it's addressed to you." Harry stammered

"Thanks you dear," she said it again, "and it's about time too" She took the envelope out of Harry's wavering hand and began reading it. Trying to get out of this awkward situation, Harry quickly mumbled, "I'll just go then, shall I?"

"Yes," came her reply "but stick around. I have something very important to discuss with you. Why don't you go inside and fix us some tea. I won't be a moment."

Harry retreated backing into the cool shade of the kitchen, and began digging through cupboards, trying to find the teakettle, when he heard a loud _"pop"_ behind him. He turned around to see a wrinkled, old house elf Harry recognized as Kreacher looking up at him. Harry felt the sudden rush of anger that had been brewing inside of him for over a month erupt within him, and he charged at Kreacher. He almost had him when the house elf spoke.

"Harry Potter must not maim Kreacher until he has finished his piece"

"You better hurry up then Kreacher, because in about two seconds, I'll be ready to pummel you."

"Yes _sir_. Kreacher will begin. Because of Kreacher's lies last month, Kreacher's master has died. Kreacher has been instructed to give you this letter from Professor Dumbledore. He will explain everything."

Kreacher pulled out a think envelope and handed it to Harry, who quickly snatched it away and began reading, while Kreacher sat at the kitchen table.

"I didn't say you could sit down" Harry snarled. Kreacher stood back up. "I'm sorry _sir_."

Harry,

I understand that you are still grieving the loss of your godfather, and I must remind you what an important part of Sirius' life you were. He intended to make Grimmauld place your home. He wanted more than anything to be able to give you everything you wanted and was willing to try desperately to make up for the thirteen years he wasn't there for you. In his will, he has left you his entire family fortune. He wants you to keep half of it, and give the other half to the person(s) of your choice. He also left you Grimmauld place, which brings me to Kreacher. I know that you must be fuming with Kreacher, for he is, although indirectly, is responsible for Sirius' death, but as you know, a house elf is bound to serve one house and one family until he dies. Seeing that you now rightfully own Sirius' house, you are Kreacher's master. I must remind you that as Kreacher knows more than he should about the Order, you cannot release him. He will undoubtedly go straight to Sirius' cousin, Narcissa Malfoy. Therefore, you have two options. One is to dispose of Kreacher, and two is to keep him as your servant. Knowing your kindly manner, and, of course, your dear friend Miss Granger, I trust that you will not have Kreacher beheaded.

Now I have a favor to ask of you. Your Aunt Petunia is in great danger, and although the Order and myself are doing everything we can to protect her, we need Kreacher's help. You are to tell Kreacher to protect her at all costs, but to remain out of the eyesight of any other muggle inhabitant in Privet Drive. More will be explained to you shortly.

-Albus Dumbledore

P.S. Please continue to practice occlumency over the summer. Your lessons will continue this fall with Professor Snape.

As Harry finished reading the letter, it burst into flames.

"Alright Kreacher, he began through clenched teeth "You are to stay here and protect my Aunt Petunia at all costs. You are not to be seen by any muggles."

"Yes _sir,_" replied Kreacher "First mudbloods and scum, now muggles. What would Kreacher's mistress say?" he muttered under his breath, but loud enough for Harry to hear.

_Same old Kreacher_ Harry thought as he watched the house elf make more tea. He put it in the living room and sat down just as Aunt Petunia walked in.

"Alright Harry," she began "We have to talk". She walked briskly toward the living room before Harry could warn her that in there was a house elf. He walked quickly, trying to catch up with her.

"Aunt Petunia, before you go in there, you should know..." his voice trailed off as he heard Aunt Petunia's voice saying "Hello Kreacher. How was your journey?"

"Ms. Petunia, good to see you again."

Harry felt his jaw drop. _How did Aunt Petunia know Kreacher was coming? How did Kreacher know Aunt Petunia?_ A thousand questions swam through his mind. His aunt's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Come Harry," she said, gently guiding him to a chair. "I know you must have loads of questions for me."

Harry sat down, wondering where to start. He decided on a question and said, "What the bloody hell is going on?"

"Ah," she replied, "the most difficult question to answer comes first. Have you noticed anything different about your life here at Privet Drive since you came back?"

Harry nodded. "Well, you've been quite nice to me, at least when Dudley's not around, but beside that, no."

"Yes, I have. Any idea why?" Harry shook his head. "It's because I'm not your Aunt Petunia. Your Aunt hasn't been here since we picked you up at King's Cross Station." Harry slowly reached into his pocket and got a firm grasp on his wand. "As you know, since Lily died to save you, as long as you live with a blood relative of her, you cannot be harmed. Lord Voldemort knows this, and will do anything in his power to kill Petunia. It is mine and Kreacher's job to make sure that this doesn't happen. I can't tell you anything more, but you'll find out soon enough."

"So you're disguised as my aunt. Are you taking a Polyjuice Potion, or something?" Harry asked, taking it all in.

"Not quite" she replied, smirking.

"Then how are you disguised? Who are you?" The answer came when the imposter's hair turned bubblegum pink. "Tonks!" he said excitedly. "Good to see you!" Tonks' hair turned back into Aunt Petunia's.

"It's good to see you too Harry, but that beast of a cousin of yours will be home any moment. We don't have time for chitchat. Do you have any more questions?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah," he replied, "where's Aunt Petunia?"

"You'll find out soon enough," she said, grinning mischievously.

"Okay, one last question. Does Aunt Petunia _really_ know Kreacher?"

"Umm, I'll let her explain that to you. Now, I have to call Mrs. Figg. We have a lot of important issues to talk about." Before Harry could reply, she disappeared into the kitchen. He walked up the stairs, and walked into his room to find none other than Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, sitting on his bed.


	2. Surprises

Chapter Two

Surprises

All of a sudden, Harry was at a loss for words and he could feel himself turning a shade of red he imagined would match Ginny's hair.

"What are you doing here?" he managed to croak out.

"Well, I was in the neighborhood and just thought I'd stop by" she replied.

"What do you mean you were 'in the neighborhood'? You know just as well as I do that the Burrow is over a hundred kilometers from Privet Drive." He said.

"I apperated, but I'm not even supposed to know how yet, so you can't tell anyone. You swear?" she asked.

"Alright" he said, with a hint of accidental sarcasm in his voice.

"And don't take that tone with me, Harry" Ginny said sternly, reminding Harry of Mrs. Weasley. "I came here just to tell you how much I like you and I have thought of you almost every day, wondering how you are, and..." she continued to ramble on, not noticing Harry slowly inching toward her. She didn't stop talking until he was about an inch away from her face, just in time to kiss her. When he pulled away, she was scarlet and had a silly smile on her face.

"I'm sorry," said Harry apologetically, "I'm just a bit stressed out. I didn't mean to snap at you." He turned around, too embarrassed to look at her. "I want you to know that I think I like you too and I was wondering if..." He didn't finish his sentence, seeing that Ginny had disapperated. He quickly dashed to the loose floorboard under his bed and dug out parchment, a quill and ink. He quickly began scribbling a note to her.

Dear Ginny,

Perhaps you left so suddenly that you didn't hear my question, or maybe you chose not to answer, so I ask you again. Will you be my girlfriend? Please answer as soon as Hedwig delivers this message and I hope to hear from you soon.

Yours,

Harry

Harry re-read the letter a dozen times, making sure it was perfect. After reading it for the last time, he went over to Hedwig's cage. He was tying it to her outstretched leg, when he heard a small 'pop' and noticed a small owl Harry recognized as pig zooming around the room. He quickly tore the letter off Pig's leg to find only five words written on it.

Harry,

Yes, but don't tell Ron

Ginny

Harry felt happier than he had all summer and he began jumping up and down, silently jumping for joy. In fact, he was so happy that he didn't notice the young red head and owl disapperated, once again, out of his room.

A minute later, Dudley ran into the room.

"Talking to yourself, Potter?" he sneered, "I don't know about in your world, but with us _normal_ people, talking to yourself means you're a nutter. Wait 'til I tell mum. Maybe we can check you into the loony bin and I can finally have my second bedroom back."

"Shut up, you prat," Harry retorted, "or I'll tell your mum what you've really been doing when you tell her you're out to tea."

"She wouldn't believe you," Dudley said, sounding more confident than he looked, "I'm her poor Diddy Duddykins, remember?"

"Alright" said Harry, a plan formulating in his head, "How about we bet on it? If you win, you can tell the whole world that I'm a wizard. If I win, you have to..."

"What's going on?" Tonks peaked her head into the room.

"Mum! It's Harry!" Dudley replied, throwing his fat arms around the waist of who he thought was his mother, "He was about to do you-know-what!"

"Nonsense!" Tonks replied with a laugh. Harry had to bite his lip to suppress his laughter. The shocked look on Dudley's oversized face was priceless, "Harry knows he's not allowed top do magic outside of school. He'll be expelled from Hogwarts if he does." Dudley continued to gape at her. Not only did she use the "M" word, but also she talked openly about Harry's school, "Now, you are to stay in your room until dinner. I will not tolerate lying." Dudley, who always had his way, was at a loss for words. He begrudgingly agreed.

Harry walked downstairs, and had begun to prepare dinner when the telephone rang. Harry went to go pick it up, expecting to hear the booming voice of Uncle Vernon. He nearly dropped the receiver when he heard the voice of...

"Hi Harry! It's Hermione," she began.

"Hi Hermione! How are you?" he asked casually.

"Oh, pretty good," she replied, "I was just wondering how you are after, you know, everything that happened last month. We never really got a chance to talk."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "I'm doing fine, just trying to pass the time until school starts."

"Fantastic! In that case, are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"No. Do you want to come over, maybe around seven?"

"Sure, but what about your aunt and uncle? Will it be all right with them?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I'm sure it will be fine with them."

"Great! I'll see you then! Bye!"

"Yeah, see you then!" Harry said excitedly, and with that, he hung up. He turned back around, expecting to see Tonk's face looking back at him, but instead, he turned and saw the furious face of Uncle Vernon. Harry hadn't seen him this mad since he blew up his Aunt Marge, a few summers back.

"I thought I told you never to give away this number, especially not to have any of _your_ people contact us!" he boomed.

"I don't know how she..." Harry began, but stopped quickly, realizing he wasn't being listened to.

"Now you're having one of, of your kind come over to our house?" Uncle Vernon roared.

"I assure you, you'd never even know she's a..." Harry attempted again.

"Vernon," Tonks intervened, "It's all been said and done, so can we please eat? Supper's getting cold." Harry looked at Tonk's gratefully and she winked.

"But, well, fine." he heaved.

The rest of the night, everyone was silent, all deep in thought. Harry went to bed happy, and slept peacefully for the first time all summer.


	3. Hermione's Confession

Chapter Three

Hermione's Confession

Harry woke up the next morning, got dressed, and happily skipped downstairs. As he walked into the kitchen, he saw a note on the table waiting for him.

Harry,

I'm going into London with Dudley. He swallowed one of Fred and Georges Puking Pastilles (though I am unsure of where he got it) and I can't find the other half. This might take a while, so I've prepared a list of chores for you to do until Hermione comes. If we aren't home by 6:00, have Kreacher prepare dinner.

See you soon,

Tonks

Chores

Dust the living room

Mop the kitchen floor

Do the dishes

Tidy your room

Clean all bathrooms

Mow the lawn

Finish weeding my flowerbeds

Don't forget to shower

Harry worked quickly, straightening the house. He finished by three o'clock and was able to enjoy the rest of the day. At 6:00, Tonks and Dudley weren't home yet, so he ordered Kreacher to make dinner, while he, Harry showered. After the shower, Harry attempted to comb his hair, managed to get it to lie flat, but seeing his appearance, messed it up again.

Just before 7:00, Harry received a note from Tonks, telling him not to mention Kreacher, or the fact that Aunt Petunia's location was unknown and her stand-in was Tonks. Tonks also said that it was possible that they would be spending the night at the hospital, and that if Hermione wished, she could stay the night. Harry was also happy that she mentioned that Uncle Vernon would not be coming home, but driving directly to meet the two of them.

The doorbell rang promptly at seven o'clock, and as Harry answered the door, Hermione grabbed him in a tight embrace. She didn't release him until he gasped "Hermione! I can't breath!"

"Sorry," she said, "I'm just so happy to see you. I've missed you, and have so much to talk to you about."

"It's alright. I have stuff to talk to you about too," He said, forgetting about Tonks' note he had received just minutes before her arrival.

Harry steered Hermione through the kitchen and into the dining room. Harry had to disguise a gasp as a cough when he saw a wonderful five-course meal laid out in front of the two of them.

"Harry! Did you make this all yourself?" Hermione asked keenly.

"No, actual...ouch!" Kreacher kicked his shin, "I mean, yes, I made it." He notice Kreacher slip back upstairs.

"It smells amazing. So, what are we having?"

Not having the slightest clue what exactly _he_ had made, he said nervously "Uhh, wait and you'll see. I hope you like it." _I hope _I_ like_ Harry thought to himself. After seating Hermione, Harry took off the lid of the nearest serving plate to reveal a dish he was not familiar with.

"Yum! Shepherd's Pie! My favourite! Did you actually remember that?"

"'Course. You're my best friend. Obviously I'd remember." Harry grinned. All of these lies made him look really good. _Wait,_ said a voice in Harry's head, _Ginny's your girlfriend you dope, not Hermione. You don't need to impress _her

"I wish Ron'd remember stuff like that," Hermione whispered more to herself then to Harry.

"Well, Ron doesn't remember stuff like that, does he?" The voice in his head cried _What's the mater with you Harry? First trying to impress your best friend while your girlfriend sits at home, now downsizing your best mate? _Harry ignored the voice and continued, "I mean, he's just Ron."

"Well, I'd expect him to know, seeing as he's my boyfriend," Hermione said indignantly. When she saw the confused look on Harry's face she added, "You knew that, right?"

_How can he be going out with her? I mean, I knew he fancied her, but I didn't expect her to fancy him back! _"No, Hermione, I didn't know"

"You're joking! Your Ron's best friend and he hasn't told you? Everyone knows, even Luna. She sent me an owl asking me if she could have him when I'm finished with him. She's flaming mad, that one. I can't _believe_ he didn't tell you. I'll ask him about it next time I see him."

""It's alright. Don't mention it to him. I'll just let him tell me on his own." Harry replied quickly.

"Okay. Actually, speaking of Ron, I have a bit of a confession to make." _She doesn't like him!_ "You remember Viktor Krum?' _Damn._ "Well, I've been seeing him since about Christmas time last year. Then, just as we were walking away from the platform in the beginning of this summer, Ron asked me out. Completely without thinking, I said yes. So last week, I went to go see Viktor and tell him it was over. He wasn't exactly thrilled. He begged me not to leave him, and then he proposed to me and then he--" Hermione let out a sob. Harry went over to comfort her.

"It's alright Hermione. You can tell me" Harry wrapped his arms around her waist.

"—the he tried to take advantage of me. I hexed him and ran away. I'm really afraid to tell Ron because then he'll know I was sort of playing him, which I didn't mean to do, I just didn't have time to visit Viktor, and break-up by owl usually results in a howler, but I really think we need to talk about it. What should I do?"

Harry thought everything out carefully. _If I tell her to tell him, then he might get break up with her, which wouldn't be so bad, because I'd be her source of comfort, unless she gets mad at me for telling her the wrong decision, or they completely hate each other and I can never hang out with them both at the same time. If I tell her not to tell, everything will continue with the two of them, but they won't be mad at me or each other, so I can hang out with them both at the same time. _"Got it. Don't tell him, Hermione. What he doesn't know won't hurt him, and I'm always there to talk if you need to talk." Harry said finally.

"Thank you Harry" she said. She got up and hugged him once again. This time he hugged her back, smelling the sweet perfume of her hair. "Harry, you can let go now"

"Oops. Sorry" He said, blushing crimson. He stared into her chocolate brown eyes. He wasn't sure if Hermione had always been this pretty and he had never noticed, or if she had become particularly beautiful over the past month and a half.

"Didn't you say you had something important to talk about?" she asked.

"Uh, no. It's not important. Holy cricket! It's nearly midnight. Listen. Tonk, my aunt and uncle said you could spend the night if you wanted. It might be easier than riding the Knight Bus all the way back to London."

"Alright" she agreed. Slowly the two of them made their way back upstairs, and Harry showed Hermione to the guest bedroom. Later that night, after making sure she was fast asleep, Harry crept back into the guest bedroom. He stood there for hours, watching the moonlight dance across her face.

"I don't know what I'm feeling," Harry softly crooned, "but it's better then I've ever felt with Ginny." _I have more feeling towards Hermione then I do Ginny. That makes a load of sense. If I really like Ginny the way I think I do, then am I in love with Hermione?_ With that final thought lingering in his head, Harry made his way back to his bedroom. As he crawled into bed, he noticed the clock reading 3:07am. It was then that Harry realized that he had been sixteen for over three hours, and that he'd be able to spend the rest of his birthday with his best friend.


	4. Percy's Past

Chapter Four

Percy's Past

Harry woke up the next morning in a particularly good mood. He got up, dressed, and skipped downstairs. He saw Hermione at the table, eating breakfast. She gave him a quizzical look.

"Did you get up, make breakfast, then go back to sleep?" she asked suspiciously. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Kreacher nod.

"Yeah," Harry replied, "I couldn't sleep very well last night, so I came down here to make breakfast, but then I got kind of tired, so I went back to bed." Hermione seemed satisfied with this.

"Why don't you eat something quickly, then I was thinking maybe we could talk a walk around before I leave." _Before I leave..._those last three words stung at Harry heart. Not wanting to waste any time with her, Harry decided to skip breakfast.

"Actually, I'm not all that hungry. Do you wanna go now?"

"Okay"

Harry and Hermione walked out of the house and headed in the direction of Magnolia Crescent. Just as they reached the corner of Privet Drive, Hermione pulled Harry off into the bushes,

"Harry, I'm really sorry about this."

"Hermione! What are you d –"

"_Caecus Maxima"_

"Ah! I can't see! Hermione, what have you done!?"

"Just trust me," she said simply as she helped him off the ground.

"How can I trust you when you just hexed me!?" Harry yelled.

"Harry!" said Hermione sternly, "Just shut up and walk with me. You just have to trust me on this one. I've never let you down before, have I?"

He thought about this for a moment. He didn't trust her one bit at the present time, but seeing as he was completely blinded and would not be able to make it back to number, he agreed. He took her hand (much to both Harry's delight and dismay) and she led him down the sidewalk. After walking for about ten minutes, they stopped. Suddenly he heard a loud screeching sound and then the voice of the twenty-some year old, pimple faced Stan Shunpike beginning to talk.

"Welcome to the Knight bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this morning. Where would you like to go?"

"The Leaky Cauldron, in London" Hermione said promptly.

Stan dropped his professional manner.

"Fer the both of 'choo, that'll be twenty-two sickle, but fer a galleon, 'choo get 'ot chocolate and fer a galleon and six sickles, 'choo get a copy of the Daily Prophet."

"All we need is the ride, thanks," she said coolly.

"Allrighty, 'op up. Do 'choo 'ave a floor preference?"

"Is there anyone on the second floor?" she inquired.

"Nope." Stan replied.

"We'll just go there then"

"Suit 'cherself."

Hermione began walking up the steps onto the Knight Bus, leaving Harry stranded at the curb. He stood there for a moment, and then took a step in the direction he thought the bus was in. He underestimated the height of the curb and fell flat on his face. Hermione turned around and gasped.

"Oh, Harry," she stammered, "I'm so sorry. I completely forgot!" Hermione got off the Knight bus , helped him off the cold, hard cement, and led him onto the bus.

"Wassa matter, Neville, I mean, 'Arry? 'Choo gone blind?" Stan asked. Harry quickly turned to him and mouthed "Ask her.", then jerked him head in Hermione's direction.

Hermione took hold of Harry's hand again and lead him down the aisle to the back of the bus where the staircase was. Unfortunately, she was not being especially careful Harry. He kept stubbing his toes on a chair, or banging into the poles. After what felt like an eternity, they reached the stairs.

"Oh, no!" Hermione groaned, "This staircase isn't wide enough for the both of us. I'll go up first. You can follow me."

She placed his hand on the banister and began to walk up. Halfway up she said "Watch your h – ouch! Are you ok?"

"It might have been nice if you had warned me _before_ my head hit the metal bar"

"Sorry"

They reached the second floor, Hermione led them to a set of armchairs, and they were about to sit down when the bus screeched to a halt. She grabbed onto one of the armchairs, but Harry, unable to see, was trust backwards down the stairs (hitting his head once again) and onto the floor of the first story.

Stan's voice came over the loud speaker.

"All passengers for The Leaky Cauldron may now exit the Knight Bus. We 'ope you 'ad a pleasant ride and come again"

Hermione came rushing down the stairs and grabbed Harry.

"Ohmigosh, I am so incredibly sorry Harry. Are you alright?"

"Yeah" he muttered "Just _great_"

The pair then walked into the Leaky Cauldron. Tom, the innkeeper, yelled over the noise "Everything's a go, Miss Granger"

"Thanks Tom!"

Hermione lead Harry back into what he guessed where he had tea with Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, after he had blown up his Aunt Marge, just before his third year.

As soon as they entered the room, Harry felt that something was amiss. It was far too quiet. Not even the fire that was always burning, even in summer, could be heard crackling. Hermione turned towards Harry and said "Atlasum_ Etius_". Harry didn't even have to adjust to being able to see again when a loud "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY" greeted him!

Harry looked around to see all of his friends there; Rom, Hermione, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Hagrid, Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and, to his great surprise, Percy. The two girls quickly pulled him into a tight hug and he kissed them both on the cheek. Ginny looked at him with hurt in her eyes, but she smiled again when Harry winked at her. Hermione and Ginny were then thrown aside and Hagrid greeted him with a hug and a present. Harry looked at it nervously. His heart sank when he saw it quiver. He opened it to reveal a small cat.

"I figured you'd need a friend after losing Sirius," Hagrid began, "This here's Roxie. Madame Rosmerta found her behind the Three Broomsticks. I figured that she'd need a new home and you'd need a friend that you can talk to that don't talk back. Plus, cats are real affectionate. Ye can't get love like that from Hedwig."

"Uh, thanks Hagrid. She's great." Harry replied.

The next hour was filled with Harry opening gifts; the newly completed Skiving Snackbox from Fred and George (which now included new candies, such as Twitching Tasties, Space-Out Sweets, and Laughing Liqueurs), along with a note telling them to meet them after the party, a new two-way mirror from Lupin (Harry made a mental note to himself not to bury this in the bottom of his trunk, or to smash it), and Pensieve from Moody (_I could really use this_), a refill of polish for his broom servicing kit from the Weasleys, "Aurors through the Ages" by Kenilworthy Whisp from Hermione, and his own set of wizard chess from Ron and Ginny. They then ate a delicious chocolate cake, made by Mrs. Weasley, and sat around talking. When Hermione and Ron were busy breaking in Harry's new chess set, Fred and George pulled him inside.

"Harry," Fred began in a very serious and business-like tone "since you were our financial backing for our joke shop, we've decided we ought to repay you."

"Ron's probably told you how successful Weasley's Wizard Wheezes has been," George cut in"

"Yeah," Harry stammered "but you don't need t--" Fred cut him off.

"We know we don't _need_ to. We _want _to."

"So we got you this" George patted an object in a brown paper bag.

"What is it?" Harry inquired.

"Well, you'll see. Don't open it here, wait until you get home. You've used one before, but this one is slightly different. Here are the instructions," said Fred.

"They work the same way as the Marauder's Map" added George. In unison the twins whispered "Mischief managed". They handed it over top Harry, who dropped it as Mrs. Weasley stormed toward them.

"You two!" she yelled, "What are you doing, dragging Harry away form his party. He hasn't seen his friends in _weeks_. He needs to _socialize_. You two should be out here as well. Your brother is finally speaking to us again and we have to make him feel as if this stupid argument _never even happened._" With that, she led the three boys away. The paper, now blank, lay on the floor forgotten.

Harry quickly forgot about the unknown present that was tucked safely in his pocket as he rejoined the festivities.

From time to time, someone would drop in to wish him birthday greetings on their way to Diagon Alley, which at times was odd, as most of these droppers-by he had never spoken to before.

Dumbledore made a point to see Harry as well, promising to stay for only a moment, but quickly changing his mind after sampling what little was left of Harry's cake. He gave Harry the key to Sirius' house, along with a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and a note.

"Do not tell anyone about this, and send me your reply as soon as possible." Dumbledore whispered as he turned to go. Then, just as he walked out the door, he said "By 'anyone', I mean no one outside of Ron and Hermione." Then, with a wink, he disappereated.

After many more hours, the party slowed down, and his guests began to leave. Soon, only the Weasley's (minus Percy), Moody, Lupin and Hermione were left.

"Well, we've got to get going." Said Moody in his usual gruff voice, "there's lots to be done for the Order."

"Speaking of which, what's new? Do you know what Voldemort's new plan is?" Harry, now suddenly alive at the late hour of the night, asked, "Have we got a location on his? Anything?"

Lupin chuckled. "Not even your first really birthday party can distract you, eh Harry? Well, we'll tell you as much as we can know later. I expect you'll be seeing us quite a bit, know that you own the headquarters. Maybe, I daresay a bit more than you'd care for."

"Alright" Harry sighed "Drop by as soon as you can! See you!"

"Goodbye Harry and happy birthday." With that, Lupin and Moody disapperated.

"Finally, we're alone" said Mrs. Weasley, sitting down in the nearest armchair. Harry, Dumbledore's already told that you own Grimmauld Place and we would like to tell you that we will all stay with you to help you, you know, tidy up a bit, if you want. After that, you are of course, welcome to stay the rest of the summer at the Burrow."

"That'd be great Mrs. Weasley. Thanks."

"You're quite welcome, Harry dear. You're like family to us. It's no problem at all." She turned to the rest of the group. "Now, if you don't mind, Arthur and I are going to get some rest. You'll be sharing a room with Ron, Harry. You can all stay up and talk for a while, but be in bed by 3:00. If you aren't, I'll know. Goodnight!"

They all muttered their goodnights and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley retreated upstairs. Just as he reached the top step, Mr. Weasley called down the steps. "We figured you'd say yes Harry, so we took the liberty of having your trunk and Hedwig delivered to Sirius' house."

"Okay Mr. Weasley. Thank you. Good night."

Harry, Ron and Hermione all sat down around a small table, leaving Ginny standing.

"Go to bed, Ginny" Ron said.

"Fine," she said. "Are you coming Harry?"

Harry gave her a look that he hope said quite plainly _I thought we wanted to keep this quiet! _Ron gave him a look of confusion and shock.

"Let her stay, Ron. Why shouldn't she?" Harry said quickly, hoping Ron didn't see the same look Ginny did.

"Well, I dunno. I guess you can stay," Ron grumpily.

Ginny smiled gratefully. "So I guess you want to know what's going on." Harry met her gaze, blushed, and then looked away. "Is that a no, then?" she inquired.

"Huh?" Harry stared at her.

"I asked if you wanted to know what's going on, do you or don't you?" said Ginny exasperatedly.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, sorry." There was a few minutes silence, as Harry waited for her to begin. When she did not, he asked "What's the deal with Percy?"

"Ugh, him" Ron rolled his eyes. "Supposedly he realized that he was wrong--"

"Which Percy would never admit" added Ginny

"--and he came back to us. He told us that he's engaged to his girlfriend--"

"That Clearwater girl who got Petrified in my first year"

"—and didn't want to get married without us there."

"Percy's engaged?" Harry said in shock, "But isn't he only, like nineteen"

"No!" Ron snorted "His birthday's next week. He's turning twenty-one. He'll be almost twenty-two by the time they get married."

"But your supposed to be seventeen when you graduate Hogwarts, and this is only his third year out, right?"

"Well, yeah, except in Percy's first year, he kind of, well," Ron broke off and grinned mischievously and then continued "he slacked off and failed every exam except Defense Against the Dark Arts, so he got held back." Ron and Ginny snickered. Harry couldn't help but to laugh as well. Hermione, however, looked as though she had gone into shock. Harry supposed that she would have never even dreamed that a former Head Boy had failed a year a Hogwarts, but in turn, she laughed as well.

"So I guess that's the reason he's such a stick in the mud" Harry replied, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah," said Ginny jovially, but then she got very serious.

"But when you fail a year, you have to be re-sorted" Ron stopped smiling as well.

"His second-first year he was sorted into Gryffindor, but his original first year, he was in Slytherin." Ginny said morosely.

Harry choked on his butterbeer. "What!?"

"I know" said Ron, "That's why we're not sure whether we believe him. Percy's kind of similar to You-Know-Who. He was Head Boy; he was in Slytherin, sort of. He's always been very power hungry. That's the reason he works at the Ministry of Magic, so he can work his way to the top. He's been acting oddly too. He's too nice, not so much a, what did you call him Harry? A stick in the mud? It's all very strange. Everyone but Mum is suspicious. After all the stress this argument caused her, we're worried that she's choosing not to see it and I don't fancy bringing it up to her. She'll..."

Ron's voice was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley's voice.

"It is 3:45 am" she said sleepily, "Now _go_ to _bed_!"

"We were just about to come up Mum!" Ginny replied quickly. "We we're just saying goodnight."

"Fine, fine. See you in the morning."

"Well, I guess we should be going to bed now" said Hermione.

"Yeah, you're right" said Ron, "'Night Ginny, 'Night Harry"

"G'night Ron" they replied. They began walking up the stairs when Ron declared that he had forgotten Pig's food downstairs.

"We're in room 212, Harry" he mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"Okay"

"you know, I've forgotten something too" said Hermione, blushing, "See you both in the morning."

Harry and Ginny walked up the stairs. Harry walked her down to her room, hugged her and gently kissed her on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow" he said.

"I'll see you in my dreams" Ginny said, smiling.

Harry walked to his room as though walking on clouds. All of his romantic thoughts toward Hermione disappeared. Harry knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep, but would have to pretend to be before Ron came back upstairs. However, almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, he sunk into a deep sleep.


End file.
